Good Bye
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: Bakura reflects on some stuff as he prepares to kill himself to rid the world of his Yami. *Raised the rating for 1 word and the fact it deals with Sucide in a way* I rewrote it some, the Rwrite can be found in the second chapter. Its more detailed
1. Original Goodbye

Good Bye  
  
A.n- A rather depressing Yu-Gi-Oh fic set on A.u… Now I don't know if its actually true so this is my prospect, If Yami Bakura is part of Bakura then if Bakura die so would Yami B. But that's my prospect and I need it for this fic so Don't flame me saying I'm wrong this is a A.u and is my opinion. (Though only for this fic.)  
  
Bakura sighed as he stared up at the dark gray clouds that covered the sky from every corner. How long had those clouds been the sky, it seemed like forever even though in reality it's only been 2 years, 2 years of complete hell for Bakura and his friends.  
  
No one knew, there were no signs he just flipped, of course they all knew Yami Bakura was Insane to begin with but no one knew he had that power and that he was that far gone. Since it all happened 2 of his friends had been killed, and it was his entire fault, his fault because he couldn't be strong and couldn't control his Yami but instead let his Yami control him. 'No More' He though as he propped himself up and stared out at the vast horizon of the Canyon he was on. He hadn't told anyone he was coming here, he knew if he did they would only try to stop him and convince him that there was anther way. 'But there isn't' His mind yelled at him as he finally stood up and turned his back to that very canyon and let his mind wander as he stepped closer to the edge, his mind wonder to his friend.  
  
Tea, poor Tea she was so deeply in love with Yugi so when he and his Yami had died, hell was the first one to die, she nearly broke down and went over the edge, If it wasn't for Joey they might not have her now.  
  
And Joey, He needed Tea just as much as she needed him for Tristan was the next to go, it had been hard for the blonde haired teen to lose his best friend, hell it had been hard from them all to lose both in the end.  
  
He Himself had lost a great friend that no one knew about to Yami Bakura, His friend Schala had lost her own life saving him. 'Gods… Schala it isn't fair" He whispered as tears spilled down his pale face, Tears for his friends, tears for the innocent lives taken away, tears for his love.  
  
"Damn you, you psycho, this ends here!" Bakura muttered as he pushed himself off from the cliff backwards, he felt the wind rush up from around him and let a small smile grace his lips.  
  
"Good Bye… My friends" The wind seemed to whisper as a scream pieced the air all around and the cloud seems to lighten and tears of joy and sorrow were shed for all.  
  
***  
  
Eck, a bit rushed, and thus maybe poorly done ^^; but its my very first Yu- Gi-oh fic.  
  
But I challenge anyone who can write better then me to do a fic like this, where Yami Bakura goes insane. Now of course who ever you want to die can die or they all can live for all I care ^^;. 


	2. Rewrite of Goodbye

Good Bye  
  
A.n- A rather depressing Yu-Gi-Oh fic set on A.u. Now I don't know if its actually true so this is my prospect, If Yami Bakura is part of Bakura then if Bakura die so would Yami B. But that's my prospect and I need it for this fic so Don't flame me saying I'm wrong this is a A.u and is my opinion. (Though only for this fic.) A.n 2: I decided I wanted to rewrite this so it didn't seem... rushed. ~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura sighed as he stared up at the dark gray clouds that covered the sky from every corner. How long had those clouds been the sky, it seemed like forever even though in reality it's only been 2 years, 2 years of complete hell for Bakura and his friends.  
  
No one knew, there were no signs he just flipped, of course they all knew Yami Bakura was Insane to begin with but no one knew he had that power and that he was that far gone. Since it all happened 2 of his friends had been killed, and it was his entire fault, his fault because he couldn't be strong and couldn't control his Yami but instead let his Yami control him. 'No More' He thought as he propped himself up to a standing postion and stared out at the vast horizon of the Canyon he was on. He hadn't told anyone he was coming here, he knew if he did they would only try to stop him and convince him that there was anther way. 'But there isn't' His mind yelled at him as he finally stood up and turned his back to that very canyon and let his mind wander as he stepped closer to the edge.  
  
Yami and Yugi where the first one to go, It nearly broke Tea when she discovered the bloody corspes of the one she loved. Yugi arm had been twisted behind his back and it looked like his flesh had been ripped off his body.  
  
Yami on the other hand, had burn marks all over him, You could see where the flesh had melted from his skin. His stomach and arms and legs had been slashed open also. They were all pretty sure other stuff had been done to them but they couldn't bring themselves to think of what. Tristan had died right before everyone very eyes, In a rage he had changed at Bakura to only get struck by bolts of lighting. He had died on impact.  
  
That had shook Joey up to know end, but he surrived somehow, along with Tea they both had surrived. The next, but not last to go, was Seto Kaiba, how he died nobody knew but they had a suspicion when they found a Blue Eyes White Dragon card laying down on the ground where he was last spotted. The very last person to be killed brung tears to his eyes, It was a person who was more of a sister to him then cousin, it was Schala. In truth she wasn't really dead, but some how Bakura had banished that spirit that lived inside of her, Sky, and without Sky, Schala seemed to just disengrate, she had no more will to live she was like an empty shell. 'I won't let anyone else die' Ryou thought as he turned around to meet the face of none other then his Insane Yami. He gave Bakura a smirk that was unlike him as he backed towards the edge of the cliff. Giving a small wave at the surprised Yami, He fell.  
  
"Good Bye. My friends" The wind seemed to whisper as a scream pieced the air all around and the cloud seems to lighten and tears of joy and sorrow were shed for all.  
  
***  
  
So I changed around the parts with the deaths all the way to the near end (The last line stayed the same ^^;) Is it better? 


End file.
